The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cal Litbule’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in July 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary blue-flowered Calibrachoa plant ‘669-1’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary blue-flowered Calibrachoa plant ‘677-1’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in January 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in April 2003 in Gilroy, Calif.
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany over a four-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.